Madness and Insanity
by dr100
Summary: The Maze is keeping secrets, and the Doctor is afraid they are about to be let loose, on him, his companion, and Ivory. The trio must get to the bottom of what is going on, and work their way to the top.
1. Chapter 1: Innocence and Fury

Doctor Who: Madness and Insanity

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 7 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter One: Innocence and Fury

* * *

She whispered… her voice so very quiet, her mannerisms cold and heartless, detached from her bloody heart. Her name was Ivory, and with no last name, she was only known by Ivory. She was praying, for her life, in a garden, a maze.

She sank to her knees, asking for protection from the clouds above. She was stuck, and with no way out, she was frightened, petrified, of the creatures she could sense looming towards her, closer and closer, their jaws widening, their eyes narrowing, until they were almost right beside her.

She was innocent, with no weapons to hand, and this creature knew this was so. Still she prayed, with her hands clasped together, pointing upwards. Then it came, the growling, the snarling of whatever it was, lurking, surrounding her even. To her right, left, and centre, bushes filled her gaze, large hedges, reaching up into the dark, dark sky. She got back up onto her feet, standing perfectly still.

She heard the voice again, this time a voice, not a growl. It was soft, quiet for the first instance, and then it grew louder. What was it? What was it saying? Ivory crept closer to a hedge, leaning against it, with her ear pressed against it softly. She could hear a heartbeat, panting, exercising the blood. She could again hear the voice, and then she heard what was being said, one solemn word, spoken coldly and by something sinister.

"Run!"

One word, enough to terrify one single person, alone and in such dire circumstances, trapped in what appeared to be a maze of some sort, but Ivory's surroundings added to the mix of evil felt in her position. The sky was black, the clouds barely seen as they were of a dark red, yet there was lightning falling through them, striking the hedges, as she ran through them, often changing direction falling into the trap of getting the impression the way out, was in fact not so.

"Damn it!" she yelled, falling to her knees. Inside her head, she was thinking, which way had she entered the maze. The maze of secrets, never giving anything away too soon, for what lurked in the garden of false truths was never to be taken as a mock up by tiny children. No, this wasn't your average maze, it was something more. Something dark and meaningful lost in the confusion of those reaching out toward their victims. Ivory looked up, after having got her breath back. The path ahead was clear, but still her ears were repeating the one word that had put the frights up her.

"Run!" – Just one word, able to confuse and frighten a woman of forty. What was she doing in a maze in the first place? She had in fact been playing a game with a lover, who had also gone missing the day before. She had been lucky to have been left with the food and drink, as well as the tent she and her boyfriend had bought together, to be spent happily wrapped up in. But in the maze, good things were to become shrouded in mystery. She turned to leave the immediate area, when as Ivory got up, something dragged her back down. A black rope, or what appeared to be so, however slimy it was, wrapped itself around her leg, tearing her sandal off her bare foot, as she managed to escape its clutches. She ran on, through the darkness, until something snatched her arm, from out of a nearby hedge. It was pulling her back, but fortunately, Ivory remembered the knife in her baggage, used to slice bread and to spread butter whilst camping. She jabbed it into the creatures skin, and she ran on, hearing it yelp in pain as she left it to regain strength.

Again, she heard it cry out at her, even louder this time, its voice filling the entire maze. One word… "RUN!"

But Ivory wasn't giving in just yet, turning back the way she had been attacked. She stopped, standing still. Her eyes focused on the patch where she had been grabbed. She was reluctant to reply back, but she did, and she felt better for it.

"Me? RUN? Are you kidding, change your attitude alien scum, or face me in combat, cause I'm ready, with enough mind and soul to destroy you!"

There was no response, and Ivory felt that what she had said, never mind the applause she felt she deserved, but she also had a feeling she was in even more danger than before, because she could hear what she had spoken to charging after her, through the hedges beside her. She increased her speed, darting through the chaotic hedges on and on.

It was when she turned three corners south that she came across something heavenly, or so she thought. The exit, the way out, and she wasted no time in heading through to where she suspected civilisation was to be found. As she passed through the last of the hedges, she sighed. She had made it, and could no longer hear the creatures stomping behind her. The one word was no longer in her head, and she praised all for getting her out and into the open. On the outside, there was a bench, an old wooden park bench, and she sat down on it. It took her breath away almost, to feel that she was safe. That was all that mattered. She was only five steps from re-entering the maze, the hedges right beside her, but something told her, that she was safe from the evil within. If she stayed put, she'd be safe.

That was until the blue box arrived, the TARDIS settling down beside her.

"What the heck?" Ivory blurted out, now on the edge of her seat. She watched as the blue doors swung open, revealing a tall male, and a reasonably average female.

"Oh…" the Doctor said, blushing, realising he and Amy had company.

"Who are you?" screamed Ivory, shuddering back into her park bench.

"I'm Amy, this is the Doctor, came a voice from behind the tall male.

"And you are?" asked the Doctor, calmly, despite the woman's ignorance.

"Ivory, just that and nothing else, but tell me, what is that?" she asked the strangers.

She pointed at the blue box with her skinny fingers.

"That's the TARDIS, my ship, the one and only type forty around, and it's mine, and so where are we Ivory?" asked the Doctor, commandingly.

"The maze world, just that and nothing else, you know how these worlds just appear from out of nowhere, well this one did and now you, me, and you," Ivory was speaking to Amy, who appeared from behind the back of the Doctor. "Are to," Ivory concluded.

"Why, what's here? What are you frightened of, or what is that's frightened of you, or…" the Doctor was willing to go on, but Ivory had had enough.

"Enough Doctor, you're stupendously annoying!" shrieked the woman.

"Stupendously annoying, that's my first complaint," said the Doctor, annoyed. "But I promise you Ivory, that whatever's here, you, myself, and I'm temped to say I, but Amy here, will get to the bottom of it, and work our way up!

* * *

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

Doctor Who: Madness and Insanity

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 7 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Two: Decisions

* * *

Ivory, never mind how scared she was, was pleased to have some company surrounding her. In her head, thoughts of the creature seemed to wrap themselves up tight, choking her mind. But the Doctor reassured her all was well, and as long as he was about, they were all going to be fine. She had seen Amy smile back at her, sinisterly though, behind the Doctor, as he strolled toward the first few hedges, leading into the maze.

"No…you mustn't!" yelled Ivory, dragging the Doctor back, starring up at him, star struck almost by his 'weirdness'. "It's not safe," she whispered. Then Ivory spun around, having heard the growls as of before. Her heart began to pound again, beating against her chest. The Doctor looked past her, having also heard the "the call from the wild," he joked. Amy was silent, her eyes taking in all sorts whilst waiting to strike also, but in her mind, her very soul was fighting the menace of the Gods of Ragnerok. What had they done to her? She was in agony, silently taking the pain, although it was killing her.

"What was that?" the Doctor asked Ivory, taking her arm, as she without knowing was slowly treading toward the gap in the maze.

"I have no real idea," she said, her lip trembling. "It's a monster, that's all I know," she added.

"Well, it's no animal," said the Doctor, sarcastically.

"Because there are no animals in residence here," stated Ivory, and the Doctor winked at her, knowingly.

"I reckon we ought to take a closer look, don't you?" said the Doctor, turning to Amy, only to meet Ivory's frightened eyes once more.

"You mustn't, it's not safe in there, believe me I know!" said Ivory, thumping her foot down hard on the concrete ground beneath them.

The thump her foot made on the concrete forced whatever before roared, roar again.

"What did you just do?" shrieked the Doctor, turning toward Ivory.

"I made my point," she mumbled, suddenly very afraid.

"Whatever you do, don't stamp your feet, we don't want whatever is giving us a fighting chance, to suddenly flip its lid, and choose to take this route. We want to stay hidden, for now," said the Doctor, quietly. His words made sense, but Ivory was still scared, because the Doctor's companion was silent, and so very still. Se was leaning against the TARDIS, and Ivory was unable to take her eyes off her. The Doctor had been made aware by this, whilst trying to engage Ivory.

He turned on his heel, starring at Amy, approaching her from her side.

"Amy Pond, what on earth, or rather planet, is the matter with you?" he asked her, calmly.

Amy gave no answer, however her head turned in his direction. Her eyes narrowed, starring at him completely.

"Are you alone in there?" the Doctor asked her, indicating with his sonic screwdriver, her head.

So badly, inside her mind, Amy wanted to scream no, she wasn't, but whatever had taken her over was keeping her thoughts sealed.

"What's wrong with her Doctor, she seems so bewildered, is this her first time?" whispered Ivory.

"What," yelled the Doctor, having misheard his new friend, starring at his companion and him with a worried expression?

He activated a series of switches on his sonic device, and Amy fell forward in his arms.

"There, there Amy Pond, you be seated there," and the Doctor eased her to the ground, leaning her back against the blue box's doors. He turned toward Ivory.

"She's asleep, or rather out cold, but she'll wake up feeling as fresh as a daisy, I hope. For now, you and I are cornered by something nasty, deadly, ferocious, and unfriendly, and so therefore, I wish to speak with it, because you're trapped here, or so it seems so?" said the Doctor, watching as Ivory nodded her head back at him.

"You thought this gap here was the way out, but in fact, all it was was a docking bay, for small transport, such as my blue box here. Now, I'm guessing you wish to leave here, so if you'll kindly follow my lead," and the Doctor led her back inside the maze.

"What about your friend," asked Ivory, turning back toward her, as she lay on the cold concrete ground, by the TARDIS?

"She'll be alright, I'm planning to return shortly, and she shant awake until after we leave here, and after I've returned you to whence you first arrived, which would indeed by the way in, seeing you out!" the Doctor told her.

Then, they both stopped, having heard something rumble beneath them. By this time, they had already left the docking bay, having fully entered the maze. Yet, something was tracing their footprints, thumping the ground each time either the Doctor or Ivory were to move.

"Were dead," trembled Ivory, shaking with fear.

"Well, not unless we can quickly think of something," muttered the Doctor, again annoyed.

Then, a voice spoke, clear and with such confidence, boldly and with such a perfect delivery, in the ears of both the Doctor and Ivory, penetrating their minds.

One word, spoken through the voice of something totally evil, spreading the fear in Ivory's cold heart, in the Doctor's.

"RUN!"

* * *

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3: Hide and Seek

Doctor Who: Madness and Insanity

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 7 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Three: Hide and Seek

* * *

It was dark, the maze was silent, and in the sky high above the wild and unfriendly hedges, something was screaming. Ivory was alone and had been separated from her friend. She had thought it had been him, her lover. Was she to go back and search for him? Or was it too dangerous, the reason for her leaving him behind in the first place, because whatever had snatched him from her side, Ivory knew only too well that if it was too succeed, it would hope to trap her in her attempts to locate her friend.

"No!" she grumbled, aware of not only the right thing to do, but the unjust reason for her changing her direction, following her footsteps backwards, and confronting the creature in and amongst its own territory.

Besides which, it was too dark, and she concluded that there was probably no hope left for him. The chances of survival, whilst surrounded by beasts, were slim. Her lover knew the immediate threat in any case, was however not the reason they entered the Maze at their own risk. It had been their honeymoon treat, or rather Ivory's. Sadly, before any high drama was to occur, Prince Enhanced, or so was his nickname, given to him by Ivory, had been taken from her. Now a lone Princess, she had turned to stone. Not physically, but in mind, body, and soul, she had hardened. Her fighting skills were ready to do combat with the creatures of the mysterious maze.

She ran at full speed down a pathway, toward the growl she could sense, drumming hard in her ears. She quickened in her pace, and as she approached whatever it was calling out to her, someone jumped her.

"Now where do you think you're off to, Ivory," said a familiar voice, catching her in his wide arms, having entered the path from out of a clearing.

"DOCTOR?" she bellowed. "I thought….I…thought you were…" she gulped hard.

"Dead…me, no, not ever Ivory, we were just separated almost at once, and here I am, having found you! Where were you heading anyway?" he asked her.

"To kill the creatures responsible for us being here," Ivory replied, with gritted teeth.

"And you believe there this way? Because I'm sorry to disappoint you Ivory, but they're behind you!" and the Doctor fell silent. He watched as Ivory slowly began to turn in her direction.

"Wait!" the Doctor shouted. "Don't turn your body, not even your head. They've gone, back into the darkness, as if, well…they were frightened, scared, and for what reason, I don't know, but they had no reason to do just that! They had every right to slaughter us here and now, but they chose not to. I wonder why…" the Doctor cut off, as Ivory ran toward him, with her arms wide open to greet him.

The Doctor quickly hugged her, and then separated from her, thinking.

"Where have you been hiding?" she asked him.

"Hiding? Ivory, give me a break, I've been looking for you? We aren't playing a game of hide and seek I hope, because I'm frankly not in the mood! No, why would those creatures refrain from attacking us? For what purpose would they leave us alone for, when they've been ever so busy chasing us to where we are at present? I reckon we ought to hook up with them again, and ask them in person!"

Ivory glanced back at the Doctor, smirking.

"But they're dangerous, they killed my newly wed, don't you get it Doctor, they want us dead!" Ivory put in, but there was no getting through to the Doctor. Not whilst he had something on his mind.

"But Ivory…how can they wish us dead, when they had every opportunity to kill us there and then. The Doctor stopped, turning and pointing back at where they had previously been standing.

"So are you calling me a liar?" Ivory began, but the Doctor just wasn't interested.

"No Ivory, that's not what I'm saying…", but Ivory was breaking down, mentally.

"But you clearly are though, I mean do you mean to disrespect me, is this your act, or what…" but the Doctor wasn't amused and wasn't playing her silly games.

"Look, talk to the hand Ivory, because the face just clearly isn't in any mood to put up with you for much longer if you wish to aggravate me, now **SILENCE!" **and at once, Ivory shut up, much to the Doctor's happiness.

"_Thank you_," he teased.

Ivory gave no response. Instead, she quietly cried, letting out all her emotion, feeding it to the creatures, laughing at her from behind her back.

* * *

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4: Hope

Doctor Who: Madness and Insanity

Starring Matt Smith as the Eleventh Doctor & Karen Gillan as Amy Pond -

The Adventures of the Eleventh Doctor - Series title

Episode 7 - By Nathan Mullins

Chapter Four: Hope

* * *

The Doctor slowly strolled in the darkness ahead of Ivory. He understood that he had annoyed her, but there was more going on in and around him, than just her and her irritations. In his head, he heard the whispers flooding back. It was a fact that whilst the noise in his head took over his mind, he recognised that it was a child speaking to him, shouting at him, if only to raise awareness.

"This is your final warning!" the child's voice raged.

The Doctor did not respond. He just stood silently, riveted to the spot.

"Please leave here or…" and Ivory patted her friend on the shoulder, startling him.

The Doctor jumped, turning to Ivory and shushing her.

"I wasn't speaking," she told him, unaware of the voice herself.

"Why must we leave here, and if we do not, what action will you take?" the Doctor bellowed back.

There was silence, and then something took hold of Ivory, and her screams again frightened the Doctor.

Shaking his head free of the mind games of the child speaking with him, the Doctor darted forward, reaching out for Ivory.

"Give me your hand!" the Doctor cried, finally after a moment or so, latching on to his companions right hand.

Through the darkness, there were signs of frantic movement. Black hands could be seen twisting and changing shape. Claw like fingers straining to cling to Ivory's now bloody skin.

"Arrrrgggh!!!" she shrieked, the pain killing her. She was kicking up dust, a cloud of it circling her, forcing her to slip, and fall, almost certain she was going to let go of the Doctors hand.

In sleeping to her knees, she pulled the Doctor down with her, until without knowing, her hand had slipped beside her, and she was being pulled into a black, dirt cloud, of her own making.

"NO!" the Doctor yelled, trying to reach out to her, his hands entering the cloud of dirt, but having lost his companion, he wondered whether he'd ever see Ivory again.

He got to his feet, quickly. The voice entering his mind once more, and so he dashed one hand into his trouser pocket, and grabbed his sonic screwdriver. He activated it, out in front of him, and a bright green light zapped him, forcing him to fall flat onto the ground, unconscious.

His eyes were shut tight, and whilst he was 'out cold', the green light that had zapped him again enveloped him. His body was glowing brightly, and then the voice inside his head was growing louder, until the Doctor's mind had fully locked on to the voice imprint, able then to acknowledge personally the being responsible for his troubles.

Still unconscious, his lips however were moving in time with what he had to say to the voice at the centre of the chaos surrounding him.

"Who are you, and why have you murdered a dear friend of mine? Why have you killed two dear people, and do you intend on obliterating me?" the Doctor asked, in his usual casual manner.

There was silence, the voice processing a clean answer.

"They were intruders, we have seen them off the premises," the voice answered.

"Intruders?" the Doctor asked. Expecting no answer, he carried on. "You mean to see this is your home, so to speak? We, being visitors here, simple, thick, and dull, have entered your home?!"

The Doctor was awe struck. "I get it, and I realise what's been said and done, and I'm sorry, but I must meet with you! I promise to leave here once we've spoken, yet I must know If you have kept your promise."

There was a moments pause, and then the body of the Doctor, that lay in the forbidden maze, alone and unconscious, instantly disappeared, reappearing else where. 'The sacred patch of safety and security', was where the Doctor's body re-emerged, and awoke to find a lost child, a boy, whimpering beside a hedge, with tears streaming down his cheeks.

The Doctor tucked his screw driver away, waking scratching his head, and yawning, before fully acknowledging the boy.

"It's alright," he began, whilst slowly crawling over towards him. He smiled, as he reached his side.

"Who are you?" asked the Doctor, shifting his long black hair from out of his eyes, to his side.

"I'm…," the boy hesitated. "I'm…I…this is my home, and the creatures here are indeed my…" and the Doctor nodded, speaking first before the child could finish.

"Parents, I know," added the Doctor, smiling reassuringly. "You need not be afraid any longer, for I am leaving here, and I do sincerely hope those two…'intruders'," he said, afraid to put Ivory and her lover down, "Are alive and well," he concluded.

The child pointed to an object that stood out among hedges, bushes, and trees. A round obelisk, with a picture showing Ivory and her husband, strolling off out of the maze, hand in hand. The Doctor turned back to the boy, and grinned.

"Your parents, the hands of dreaded fear, or so they appear to be were simply looking out for you. They wouldn't wish harm to come to you, so when someone enters this maze of yours, they, your family, see to it that any visitor is seen off the premises. It's little wonder you haven't declared this place habitable to the authorities…" and the Doctor cut off, realising there was no way that could be done.

"You're too young to get involved, and your parents, adopted nonetheless are virtually nonexistent, yet immortal, but aren't dangerous so are given an extended life span. Oh you lucky child, having parents to last centuries! Mine unfortunately…" and again the Doctor fell silent.

"I best be off, and if you like, if you give me the opportunity to get back to my ship, and companion, I will alert the authorities to you being here. I give you my word."

The boy nodded, no longer weeping, and a beam of light bore down over the Doctor, instantly sending him back home, to the TARDIS. He arrived beside his companion, standing tall, with his arms crossed, his face stern, yet same old Time Lord from Gallifrey.

"Come on Ms Pond, rise and shine," he mumbled, dragging her into the TARDIS, shutting the exterior doors behind him with a flick of a switch.

Once inside, Amy came around. She shook her head, bewildered by what had gone on around her.

"Why am I on the floor?" she asked, with little understanding of present events. She rubbed her eyes, then realised her vision was of a pale green, and she quickly told the Doctor.

The Doctor got down on the ground, picking a tool from out of his tweed jacket, one Amy had never seen the like of, and held it up against her eyes. It had two lenses, and the Doctor's eyes were starring through them both.

"Ah yes…and you failed to tell me before because…" the Doctor barked.

"I've only just come across them myself," Amy retorted.

"Calm down Amy Pond, calm down. Though be a little afraid, because I have no idea when or how…" and the Doctor paused, thinking back. The Circus, it could only have been something to do with the Gods.

"The fools, they've tried to thwart us, but they never will, will they Amy?!" the Doctor boomed. He ran up to the console, setting coordinates, quickly.

"What are you doing Doctor?" Amy asked her companion.

"I'm delaying events somewhat, and remind me to alert the authorities to the Maze world Amy, because we need to get you to the Doctors at once!"

And with that in mind, Amy Pond prepared for something big, something she guessed would hopefully make her better, but to what end? She had no clue!

* * *

To be continued…In _Longevity and Death_

**_COMING SOON!_**


End file.
